best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Youngblood" by 5 Seconds of Summer
"Youngblood" is a song recorded by Australian pop-rock band 5 Seconds of Summer. It was released on April 12, 2018, as the second single for their third studio album of the same name. Lyrics 1: Luke Remember the words you told me "Love me 'til the day I die" Surrender my everything 'Cause you made me believe you're mine Yeah, you used to call me baby Now you're calling me by name Takes one to know one, yeah You beat me at my own damn game Luke You push and you push and I'm pulling away Pulling away from you I give and I give and I give and you take Give and you take [Chorus: Luke & All] Youngblood Say you want me, say you want me out of your life And I'm just a dead man walking tonight But you need it, yeah, you need it all of the time Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh Youngblood Say you want me, say you want me back in your life So I’m just a dead man crawling tonight 'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it all of the time Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh 2: Luke Lately our conversations End like it's the last goodbye Then one of us gets too drunk And calls about a hundred times So, who you been calling baby? Nobody could take my place When you’re looking at those strangers Hope to God you see my face [Chorus: Luke & All] Youngblood Say you want me, say you want me out of your life And I'm just a dead man walking tonight But you need it, yeah, you need it all of the time Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh Youngblood Say you want me, say you want me back in your life So I’m just a dead man crawling tonight 'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it all of the time Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh Luke You push and you push and I'm pulling away Pulling away from you I give and I give and I give and you take Give and you take You're running around and I'm running away Running away from you, mmm, from you All Youngblood Say you want me, say you want me out of your life And I'm just a dead man walking tonight But you need it, yeah, you need it all of the time Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh Youngblood Say you want me, say you want me back in your life So I’m just a dead man crawling tonight 'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it all of the time Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh All You push and you push and I'm pulling away Pulling away from you I give and I give and I give and you take Give and you take Youngblood Say you want me Say you want me out of your life And I'm just a dead man walking tonight Why It Rocks # The tune is very slick and energetic. As far as sound is concerned, there are guitars in the mix, but there are more synths in-play compared to past 5SOS songs. There’s no shame in that considering the sound suits the collective. Furthermore, vocally, on the chorus, there’s still some edge that cuts through the sheen. # The lyrics are well-written. # The music videos are creative. Bad Qualities # Kidz Bop made an awful cover of this song # The tune is catchy, but slightly forgettable. # The vocal performances are a bit restrained. Video Category:2010s Category:Pop rock Category:Synth-pop Category:5 Seconds of Summer songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:5 Seconds of Summer Category:2018 Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Songs